La vida
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Burt Hummel hace un ligero recuento de su vida hasta el momento.


Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y compañia, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Y una vez mas repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

La vida...¿que es la vida?...sinceramente no es algo que me pregunte a diario por que para mi la vida no es una pregunta es una acción y como tal debo estar en movimiento, siempre he sido así, fue lo que mi padre me enseño a mi, seguro fue lo que mi abuelo le enseño a él y así hasta que termine con el primer integrante masculino de mi familia que piso esta tierra.

De chico las cosas eran sencillas, mi padre siempre me dijo "Todo lo que un Hummel necesita lo consigue con el sudor de su frente", así que cuando compre mi primer bicicleta lo hice por que repartía periódicos a pie por todo el vecindario o gracias a los jardines que pode de los vecinos, igual cuando tuve mi primer cita costee los gasto de las dos entradas al cinema y la bolsa chica de palomitas y el refresco gracias a las propinas que obtenía cuando ayudaba a mi padre en su trabajo cargando cajas y miles de cosas.

Todo lo que uno tiene lo debe de ganar, ese es y ah sido mi lema desde siempre, sin embargo hubo cosas que hasta ahora, mas allá de mis 40 años puedo ver que no note, por que todo era trabajo y familia, no es que no deba ser así pero recuerdo que si no me afectaba directamente no era algo que me importara, tal vez por eso cuando conocí a Elizabeth me quede fascinado, después de todo no era solo su belleza lo que me atraía de ella.

Ella lo fue todo desde el primer instante en que se cruzo en mi camino, lo supe cuando la vi, era...maravillosa, aun recuerdo como lucia en ese hermoso vestido blanco con...cosas en la falda, yo no se de costura y esas cosas, así que no se si era algún tipo de tela o que se yo, para mi era el vestido mas perfecto solo por estar usándolo ella, en fin... ahí estaba con su hermoso vestido blanco sentada en una banca del parque mientras leía unos papeles y usaba su mano libre para sostener un helado que se derretía sin piedad por el terrible sol del verano, ¿qué fue lo que le dije?...no recuerdo, creo que llegue balbuceando algo como "se está derritiendo" o algo así, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo como volvió sus ojos hacia mi y me sonrió de vuelta argumentando que estaba bien o algo así.

Elizabeth se convirtió en Lizzy , quien después de algunas citas acepto ser mi novia y después de unos meses acepto ser mi esposa, la vida era fácil, sencilla, por que tenia un trabajo en puerta heredado por mi padre, una prometida hermosa, radiante y llena de vida, ¿que mas podía pedir?

Claro ...¿que mas podía pedir?

Nos casamos en otoño, fue una ceremonia pequeña y discreta, mas que nada por que me negué a que sus padres pusieran un solo centavo, quise costearla toda por mi mismo, me rompí la espalda trabajando para que tuviera un hermoso paste, tan cremoso y blanco como el que había visto una vez en la vitrina de la pastelería , me esforcé aun mas cuando un año después Lizzy me recibió en nuestra pequeña casa con una bandeja de galletas en forma de estrellas y lunas , esa vez que su voz salió mas suave que nunca en la vida y le escuche decir las palabras mas perfectas del mundo.

- Burt...estoy embarazada

Aun recuerdo que me quede callado por mas de ...no se, solo me quede en el limbo antes de sentir como una de sus manos tocaba mi mejilla y me miraba con cara preocupada, entonces fue cuando grite, la abrace tumbando la bandeja, que dejo las galletas tiradas por el piso mientras yo la levantaba en brazos y gritaba de felicidad.

Su embarazo fue normal, yo me encargue de que no levantara nada pesado, de que no saliera desabrigada, de que asistiera a todas sus citas con el doctor, trabaje tiempo extra pero no importo, no importo por que recuerdo bien que cuando llegaba a casa ella me llevaba de la mano hasta la mesa para cenar y ahí a la luz de las velas me contaba todo su día, como nuestro bebe crecía fuerte, sano y como había iniciado o terminado alguna prenda, era maravilloso, por que la vida era ella y el bebe.

Una noche nació Kurt, saludable y lleno de vida, entonces éramos Lizzy, Kurt y yo, la familia perfecta y recuerdo que por las noches mientras Kurt dormía suavemente iba a su cuna y soñaba, soñaba despierto y quería que creciera para enseñarle a lanzar una pelota, para enseñarle a andar en bici, quería que llegara a la edad donde me pusiera en problemas y tuviera que hablarle de chicas, quería llevarlo a todos los partidos que pudiera, quería estar ahí cuando nos presentara a su primer novia, cuando se graduara, cuando nos mostrara a su prometida, cuando Lizzy y yo lo viéramos casarse, tener una familia, heredar su parte de nuestro taller mecánico.

Recuerdo bien una tarde de sábado que llegue a casa, Lizzy estaba sentada en la sala con nuestro Kurt de 6 años en el regazo, recuerdo que cuando entre Kurt levanto su cabeza y salió corriendo para abrazarme antes de salir corriendo a su habitación y no entendí, me asuste, casi puedo sentir nuevamente las ganas de ir tras él, sin embargo Lizzy llego a mi, me tomo del brazo y me sentó a su lado en la sala, esa conversación fue la primer señal de algo que yo no quería ver.

- Burt... cariño -inicio ella antes de tomar mi mano y recuerdo que nunca me había sentido tan ansioso, volví mis ojos a donde Kurt había corrido y antes de que dijera algo ella me giro el rostro para verla- encontré a Kurt jugando en nuestro cuarto -dijo y yo no entendí, ¿que tenia de malo? Lizzy y yo éramos muy sanos en nuestra relación, no teníamos nada escabroso oculto, no había objetos peligrosos o que lo traumaran de por vida, así que no entendía, pero Lizzy con sus grandes ojos y sus hermosas pestañas lo vio todo, mi confusión, mi ansiedad- querido...Kurt estaba jugando con mis cremas y mis cosméticos -murmuro y yo levante una ceja, no sabia que clase de destrozo había hecho, en si no veía a nuestro pequeño y callado hijo haciendo algún tipo de mural con sus cosas, por eso ella agrego- Burt...¿recuerdas cuando nació?¿aquella vez que te dije, él es especial? -dijo y yo asentí- bueno... ahora recuerdas que hace un par de años cuando le preguntaste que quería de cumpleaños él te digo que quería un par de cómodas zapatillas -dijo y yo asentí como si no tuviera nada que ver- Burt cariño, nuestro hijo no es un niño como el de los vecinos, no le gusta jugar en el lodo, prefiere jugar a la hora del te con sus osos, tampoco esta interesado en las pistolas o los carritos, nuestro niño prefiere ayudarme a hacer galletas y peinar mis viejas muñecas ...y creo que en un par de años será algo que no vamos a poder seguir ignorando...Kurt podría ser...

Y recuerdo, recuerdo muy bien que me levante molesto, la sola idea de que nuestro hijo despertara esas ideas en su madre me preocupaba, era una fase, seguro solo era cosa de niños, eso pensé, pero cuando Kurt cumplió 7 años y llego de la escuela llorando por que otro niño le había empujado diciéndole mariquita supe que no podía, fui con Lizzy y le pedí ayuda, por que no podia, yo no podía lidiar con eso, amaba a mi hijo pero definitivamente era algo que no podía llevar, así que le pedí que todo lo que tuviera que ver con esas cosas las tratara ella, obvio mi hijo jamás dejaría de ser mi hijo pero no quería saber cuando mi hijo se diera cuenta de lo que ya todos a su alrededor notaban y Lizzy dijo que lo haría pero que yo debía estar ahí también, me negué, yo no tenia el tacto, yo no tenia las palabras que Lizzy tenia, ni siquiera podía abrazar a mi hijo por demasiado tiempo, no por que fuese mas ..."femenino" que muchos niños, si no por que en mi familia jamás tuvimos muestras de cariño demasiado prolongadas de nuestros padres, vamos mi padre me felicitaba dándome una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

Aun así la vida era buena... por que tenia a Lizzy para apoyar a Kurt, tenia a Kurt para iluminar mis días con sus sonrisas, sus galletas, sus historias sobre como sus power ragers se habían casado y divorciado miles de veces, tenia mi trabajo y todo era perfecto, mi familia era perfecta sin importa lo que los demás creyeran o pensaran.

La vida era...perfecta...

Lo era en verdad...

Una mañana Lizzy no se levanto cuando yo me iba a trabajar, creí que estaba bien hasta que me acerque a besar su frente para despedirme que me di cuenta... Lizzy ardía en temperatura y ese... ese fue el inicio de nuestra pesadilla, Lizzy, mi Elizabeth callo enferma, los médicos no supieron que fue o como fue, pero todo se fue al diablo, día a día Kurt lloraba tratando de verla y yo lo llevaba, día a día hasta que un día Lizzy tuvo una falla respiratoria cuando estábamos de visita que decidí que no volvería a llevarlo, Lizzy mejoro una semana después de aquello, retomo el color de sus mejillas y el doctor me dijo que si seguía así podría salir en unos días, sin embargo esa misma tarde Lizzy tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

- Burt prométeme que cuidaras de nuestro hijo...-dijo y esas palabras me secaron la boca, mas antes de negarme o cualquier cosa continuo- necesitara un padre Burt, no un hombre que le de solo comida y techo, necesitara un padre y una madre...no Burt, yo conozco mi cuerpo y algo me dice que no estaré esta navidad con ustedes y eso me pone triste... por que quería hacerle las galletas de renos que tanto quiere Kurt y por que... no quiero dejarlos pero Burt, cariño yo se que tu podrás, yo lo se...-dijo y un nudo se formo en mi garganta y me negué, me negué tantas veces mientras ella me insistía, me rogaba-

Ambos llegamos a las lagrimas, pero yo no salí de la habitación hasta que le jure que jamás dejaría a nuestro hijo, que siempre estaría para él como su padre, su apoyo...

Lizzy murió la madrugada del día siguiente y la vida se detuvo...

Odie la vida y desee irme a embriagar hasta caer de borracho, de hecho eso hice, después del funeral de Lizzy deje a Kurt a cargo de una vecina y cuando volví le encontré dormido en su cama, le pague a la vecina y me acosté en la sala, la vida era un asco...

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me encontré a Kurt durmiendo hecho bolita en la alfombra al pie del sofá donde yo había caído y lo entendí... la vida era un asco para mi... Lizzy había muerto, Lizzy no volvería jamás, nunca volvería a ver sus ojos brillando, sus sonrisa jamás volvería a alegrar la casa y nunca podría abrazarla mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos castaños.

Pero...

Kurt...estaba ahí, teniendo pesadillas, con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y temblando por el fresco de la mañana, ahí estaba lo mas perfecto que Lizzy y yo habíamos hecho, él seria mi vida, así fue como Kurt se convirtió en mi todo, en mi mundo entero, así fue como deje pasar cada una de las señales de su homosexualidad, así fue como aun cuando me mentía diciendo que le gustaba alguna chica yo solo asentía y le daba una palmada en el hombro, esperando... algún día me lo diría, no iba a apresurarlo, Kurt era como Lizzy en tantos aspectos.

La vida no es perfecta, la vida aun es un mala mujer que te abofetea la cara, pero mientras tenga a Kurt y tenga brazos para apoyarle, la vida será, al menos para mi...la mejor forma de pasar mis días.


End file.
